thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Middle Engine rewrite
Here's another rewrite! This time on Middle Engine. Enjoy! Plot It was busy morning on the Island of Sodor. The Fat Controller came to see Percy and James. "Percy, James. I need you to help 'Arry and Bert at the Ironworks," he said. "Why?" complained James. "All the melted scrap has been turned into metal pilings which can be shipped to other places and it will be good for the railway," the Fat Controller, "now go!" James arrived at the Ironworks, quickly collected his trucks, and set off. Percy decided to stay and organize a bit. But 'Arry and Bert came up. Percy had collected his trucks, and was ready to go. When Bert pushed some trucks into the front. "He he he! Here's little green piggy in the middle!" said Bert. "Bother!" he thought. "We still have to go on," said his Driver. It was hard pushing and pulling two trains, so Percy was late to the Harbour. James laughed when he saw Percy. "Stuck in the middle, eh, Percy?" he teased. "Shut up! I don't think you'd like it if you were in the middle," replied Percy, crossly. Later, he at the Vicarstown Coal MInes with Henry and Dodger. There is a special loading platform on the coal hopper that pours coal from trucks into the hopper to be used by the engines. Engines were not allowed on it till the tipper had been turned off. Percy was waiting for the Coal Manager to turn it off, whilst Henry was collecting some trucks. Then, Henry bumped some trucks in front of Percy! And pushed him onto the loading ramp! "Help!" called Percy. "I'm not a truck!" But no one heard him. (footage of Percy being lifted and back down again) The Coal Manager was upset. "Engines are not allowed on the loading platform. You should know that." "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." "The Fat Controller will see to it," he added sternly. And he did. "Percy, you will do your usual routine until I can trust you again. Meanwhile, I need another engine to help James. Its too heavy for one engine," said the Fat Controller. "Nonsense! I can do Percy AND my work!" he boasted. "Very well," replied the Fat Controller. James steamed into the Ironworks next morning and was coupled up to his trucks. "No tricks from 'Arry and Bert today," he thought to himself. But then Bert came with another load of trucks and shunted it in front of James. "Little red piggy in the middle!" teased 'Arry. "Just like Percy!" added Bert. "I'm not like Percy. I'm not a middle engine, and I'm not moving." And he didn't! So, the Fat Contoller had to send Percy to collect him. Percy pulled up, was coupled up and set off to make up for lost time. He arrived at the Harbour just in time. "Right on time!" said the Dock Manager, "but what's that big red engine doing in the middle?" "Learning." "Learning what?" "Learning to be a middle engine!" said Percy, and laughed. James was so cross, he blew smoke to cover up his embarassment, but we all know there's only one red engine - James! Characters *James *Percy *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (non-speaking role) *Dodger (non-speaking role) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth Harbour *Sodor Ironworks Category:Blog posts